


Because It's Not Love

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's holding out for love, even if it kills him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Not Love

## Because It's Not Love

by onelittlesleep

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/onelittlesleep/>

* * *

They didn't spend alone time together anymore. After the night in the barn that left Lex hobbling to his car at 3:00 am, white dress shirt rended in half, his tie askew and his pants bursting with a neglected erection, Clark had stated firmly that spending alone time together was no longer a possibility. 

Which Lex seemed to agree with at the time, with a casual shrug of his shoulder, but here they were in the Talon at 7:30 pm, and Lex was leaning in and asking him if he wanted a ride home. 

"In...the Porsche?" Clark asked, daunted. 

"The red one." Lex said, his eyes flickering over Clark's body, taking in the hug of the shirt on his shoulders, the thoughtless spread of his legs. Clark frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I don't think so, Lex." He said. "I just..." 

"You've never been in the Porsche." Lex reminded him, one eyebrow raised as if to say _what is your problem? It's just a car ride_. 

"I guess you can always ask Lana to give you a lift..." Lex said disinterestedly, taking a final sip of his coffee. 

Clark glanced over his shoulder to where Lana and Whitney were huddled over the counter, snickering and cooing and practically rubbing noses. 

"Uhh..." Clark said, turning back to find Lex buttoning his coat and heading towards the door. "I'll take you up on that offer." 

Lex had his leather gloved hand fisted around Clark's cock through his jeans, grasping and pulling and jerking at the bulge fiercely. Clark writhed and gasped, eyes flickering closed, his arms thrown out so he could grasp the car's interior with a desperate need to not touch Lex. 

"Don't..." He moaned, feeling the man reach and shove his shirt up, shove it out of the way to expose the jumping flesh of his tight belly and get to his erect, pink nipples. 

"Why?" Lex hissed. "You _want_ this." and he took one of Clark's nipples into his thumb and index finger and _twisted_ it. 

Clark's hips shot up, pumping into Lex's grip with the rudimentary beginnings of a rhythm, staggering thrusts that made Clark's eyes flash open and catch the sharp, victorious grin that lighted up Lex's face. 

Clark groaned and brought his hands over to unclasp Lex from his cock. 

"Let go." He gritted out. 

Lex immediately dropped back into his seat, nearly snarling with frustration. 

"I _told_ you Lex. This can't happen." 

Lex chin jutted out angrily, and he grasped the steering wheel with his right hand as his left dropped down into his lap to reposition his erection. "You've made a very poor, uniformed decision in this matter, Clark." Lex spat, and Clark cussed, stripped off his seat belt and opened the car door. 

"What are you doing!" Lex hollered. 

"I'm walking, you asshole! Don't try to touch me again!" 

He heard Lex's door open and the man jogged to catch up with him. 

"Look. I'm sorry. I've been more sexually frustrated this last month than I have been at any other time in my life. If I'm not always capable of maintaining self-control around you, Clark, you have to forgive..." 

"You think it's been easy for _me_? Do you know how hard this is? How aroused I am around you? How tired I am of jerking off like a pervert 5 times a day, even if I haven't seen you? How I get like, 3 hours of sleep at night when I'm not whacking off? For Christssake, Lex, I'm 17 years old. You gotta remember what it was like to be 17 years old." 

Lex caught his arm and held him still. He looked over Clark's face with questioning eyes, snaking out his tongue to quickly wet his lip. "Why are you doing this to us, then?" He asked quietly. 

"I told you why..." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Clark... _please_." 

He tore his arm away. "You might not think it's important, but I do." 

"I told you, I do _care_ about you." 

"Whatever..." 

"I don't know what you want...flowers? You want me to send you flowers? You want pretty little love letters? Poetry? Tender, chaste embraces?" 

Clark grabbed his arms tightly and yanked him close. "Shut. UP." He growled. When Lex's eyes narrowed in pain, he let go, throwing him backwards, away from him. 

"Fine." Lex said stiffly. "Walk home." 

2 Months Later 

Lex climbed the loft steps slowly, meaningfully, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Hi." He said when he reached the top, hands shoved into his wool overcoat. 

"Hey." Clark said brightly, tossing his book aside and yawning. "Didn't think you'd make it." 

"Really? The first time Clark Kent's invited me over _alone_ in 3 and a half months and you didn't think I'd make it?" 

Clark shrugged good naturedly and stood up, stretching, his red tee shirt shortening and revealing the tan line of his abdomen. Lex followed every second of the stretch, taking in the naked skin with wolfish eyes. 

He chuckled. "So...you want to look at...stars?" He asked disbelieving. 

"Not exactly." Clark said. 

"Oh?" Lex purred. 

"There's a lunar eclipse tonight. It hasn't started just yet." Clark said , walking over beside the telescope and aligning it. He peered through the lens, made some calculations and peered again. 

Lex stood back, the furrow line of a frown beginning to mar his forehead. 

"Come look." Clark said breezily. 

Lex stepped close, nearly right up against Clark, his eyebrow raised and when Clark looked back at him blankly, he sighed and leaned to look through the lens. 

"See? It's just barely covering the outer rim..." Clark said. 

"Uhm-hmmm." Lex agreed, disinterested, and then stood up and rocked on his heels. "So...how have you been, Clark?" 

"Pretty good, I think." Clark said. "And you?" 

"Just...fine..." Lex said slowly, and then a slow, evil grin broke across his face. "How have you been _sleeping_? I remember that you were, ah, having trouble with that about a month ago." 

"Oh? I've been sleeping fine..." Clark said, with a look of honest confusion. "Anyway..." He said, shaking it off. "We've been studying Ovid in history and Whitney said the funniest thing the other day..." 

Two hours later he trudged across the dark driveway to his car, glancing up at the loft window for a brief moment before sliding in. He struck his hands against the steering column and swore, his dick hard and twitching, yet untouched, all of him untouched and unmolested. 

Clark had...not given any sign of pain, desire, annoyance, arousal. He had talked casually about Lana, about the paper he was writing for biology, about his newest position at the Torch-"I handle the tough jobs like, mass photocopying and removing paper stuck in the printer..."-all with a careless smile on his face. 

There was even a long 10 minutes or so that had Lex stooped, half bent, to look through the telescope, his vulnerable backside pointed towards Clarks hips and 

"...nothing happened." Lex said, incredulously. "He's over me..." 

He swallowed back his painful need and started the car. 

Lex's footsteps were barely out of the barn when the smile fell off of Clark's face. He had his pants peeled open and his hand fisted around his cock before his knee's hit the floor with a sharp crack. 

It wouldn't take long. He had the image of Lex bent before him burned onto his retinas and he skinned his cock frantically as he imagined the slow, sheathing thrust of his cock into Lex's tight ass. His hand slapped over himself as he bit his lip and tried not to scream for him to come back, to not leave. He heard the car door pop open, and then slam shut. His hand flew over his purpling cock and when the car engine revved, he shot, hard pulses that sent his semen jerking over his fist and in painting lines across the wood floor. The crawling pleasure he felt made him whimper, made him sob, as the car pulled away. 

He stood up shakily and held his splattered hand in front of him. No reason to clean it off yet, it was only a matter of time. 

He paced the barn like a locked in cat. Not fifteen minutes later, he dug his fingers into a beam and groaned desperately as he jacked himself again, dick twitching with blood, slippery and raw. 

He needed more the second time. Always did. Lex was bent before him again, but this time he was whispering the harshest, cruelest, dirtiest things. 

"You want to hurt me with that thick cock of yours, don't you Clark? Make me suffer? Make me pay for what I've been doing to you? I want you inside me so deep I'll taste you on the back of my throat when you come. Fuck me, Clark. Take it out on me. I need your cock. I need your cock in my ass..." 

His hand shuddered, his hips rocked arrhythmically, too hot to keep from jerking apart...A flush of heat spread from his cock up his abdomen, up to his chest to spill red over his skin. He gasped and fucked his fist. He thought about how sweet Lex's asshole would hold him and when he was about to orgasm for the second time, he wrapped his other arm over his face, over his mouth, and bit hard as his come jetted from the dusky head of his cock. 

In the early morning, he woke with a groan and a burning, uncomfortable hardon caught in the cotton of his pajamas. 

This time he rocked up onto his knees, throwing the covers off and yanking down his pants to expose his ass. He pressed his face into his pillow and tossed his ass, knowing what he was doing, knowing, with a pain that made him clench his eyes closed, that he was _presenting_. He spread his knees and legs a little to open himself, to offer himself. 

His own hand on his cock would never be enough. He knew that even as he bit his lip and did it anyway. He jacked himself viciously, mouth in a cruel snarl, ass high in the air, faltering, twitching, a stupid, begging writhe to the empty darkness of his bed room. Tried to imagine Lex knifing into him from behind, his long white cock taking what was being gifted, what was wriggling hungrily for him. 

Came with three short, whining pleas of "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me", his asshole spasming needily, emptily. And then he collapsed into his own sticky mess with a groan, whispering " _Fuck_..." and "Lex..." and "...Just a bitch in _heat_." 


End file.
